Take It Out On Me
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody wants Randy's frustrations. M/M Slash Sex, toys, blood, HARD


Cody entered Randy's closet he knew it was a place he wasn't supposed to be. Gentle he moved Randy's boots, a pile of jeans searching for Randy's black trunk. He knew Randy had been a foul mood all weekend; he could see it in the older man's eyes, the tone of his voice, and in his sex. It wasn't that sex was bad but Randy just didn't seem to be into it, he would race to completion and that would be it. He was devoid of his normal dirty talking, combination of rough and gentle touches, he wouldn't even have a little after sex cum play.

Cody knew what was eating at Randy, Randy was frustrated. Frustrated that he couldn't succeed in politicking his way into a title win, or into making a surprise Rumble entrance into the rumble after his loss, or that he knew he wouldn't main eventing Wrestlemania and would be somewhere on the mid card. Cody knew this all bother him, but he knew what upset him the most, it was he had failed to convince management to keep them together has heels and let Ted fly solo. Since they were told this Saturday morning, Randy seemed so empty. Cody didn't get it, I mean they'd had always talked about wrestling against one another and Randy teased him about he was going to get groped a lot. All Cody knew for sure was he need to get Randy to let his frustration out and if he wouldn't talk, well Cody was going to let him do it physically.

Cody's eyes lit up he found the black trunk, slowly he ran his hands over the box holding his breath has he opened it. Peering in he recognized some of the items from the only other time they had used them. Cody pulled out the custom designed leather collar, wrist and ankle cuffs, all emblazed with Randy's trunk tribal and initials. Setting them next to his folded legs he reached in and pulled out what would look like a jewelry box, opening he saw the viper spiral cock ring he wore last time. Closing the box Cody put it the other items. Cody sifted through a few more items in the box, pulling out a paddle, and a couple dildos. Cody looked at the various dildos Randy owned; he selected a long slender red one and placed the rest back closing the box.

Cody gathered the items and took them with him to the bathroom to get ready. Once the collar and the cuffs were on he went back into the bedroom and sat in the middle of the bed. Taking the cock ring out of its box he held it in one hand and stroked himself to hardness with the other. Gently he kept teasing himself waiting until he heard Randy return home. Cody felt the head of his cock get slick with pre cum. Cody had to control his urge to rub himself to completion, he did let on hand drop between his legs and trace his hole, he almost had his finger in but he pulled away. He was Randy's tonight for Randy to use and abuse to take his anger out on, if he was prepped his offer wouldn't mean has much. He wanted Randy to feel free to abuse his body any way he wanted, Cody didn't care if he could walk in the morning so long has he could snap Randy back to his normal self.

Cody heard the front door shut, he stroked himself quickly and slid the cold metal ring on to his weeping cock. Cody lowered his head sat knelt on the bed with his legs spread apart, arms hanging from his sides.

"Cody?" Randy walked into the room and just gazed at the bed. Cody looked up at Randy with half lidded eyes.

"Give me your anger, take it out on me," Cody closed his eyes and pouted. Randy walked to the bed and abruptly shoved Cody off it on to the floor.

"Slut, how dare you think you can sit on my bed," Randy turned Cody onto his back with his foot and stepped on his collar bone using just enough pressure not to break it. "I see the dildo and paddle and," Randy removed his foot from Cody's collar bone and hauled him up to his face by the collar. "My markings, I didn't give you the permission, the honor to wear them. You've been in my closet you whore," Randy threw Cody back to the floor. For a brief moment Cody locked eyes with Randy and knew he was appreciative of what he was doing. "You little slut going to fuck yourself when you thought I wouldn't know, oh I would know. You want this more than me?" Randy waved the toy, dropped to his knee and forced the toy into Cody's mouth. "Suck the toy you little whore, that can't wait for my return," Cody gagged with the force Randy was pumping the toy in and out. Cody felt the spit building his mouth wish the toy to be complete removed, but Randy wouldn't he would pull it out half way and ram it back in. Cody closed his eyes thankful he had selected one of the more slender dildos.

Cody faint heard what sounded like Randy's fly unzip, he open his eyes. The toy was ripped from his mouth and replace with warm hard thick flesh. Cody felt it pulse in his mouth has it forcefully slid in and out. Randy plunged himself in and out of Cody's mouth roughly, giving the young man no time to savor the flavor of his flesh. Cody tried to hold his head still but the force of the older man's thrusts kept knocking him backward. Randy gripped his fingers through the dark hair of Cody while he continued to punish his mouth. Cody felt his mouth and throat becoming sore from the abuse, he could feel the swell and bruising in his lips. The rough caress of Randy's jeans when they pressed to his face almost cause a type of rug burn to his cheeks.

"Don't think this means I'm done with you," Randy pulled back and fisted himself. Cody resisted the urge to rub his tender face and lips; he instead kept his hands to his sides. Randy hit him in with his cock leaving a trail of pre cum, before going back to rub the head over Cody's swollen lips. Cody closed his eyes and prepared for what was to come. "Bitch, I should make you leave your eyes open for going into my closet," Randy voice somewhat ragged. Cody felt the first, the second, the ever continuing steams of think cum land on his face. Running down his forehead over the bridge of his nose, steaks stained his cheeks, the wet stick covering his lips. "I'm supposed to be punishing you, yet I gave you a gift," Cody slowly opened his eyes feeling a bit of the cum on his eye lashes.

"It's a wonderful gift," He slowly went to wipe his eye.

"Don't touch it," Randy stepped out of his pants and underwear has he walked to the bedroom door. "You really thought that was my only toy stash? No, no, no, that little trunk was just the ones I want you to know about," Randy smirked evilly and waved his finger. "Stay, when I come back you're going to wish you wore knee pads," Randy still wearing his shirt walked out in to the hallway. Cody sat there watching the bit of Randy's ass that was exposed from under the shirt wondering what hidden surprise was in store. Cody wanted to lick Randy's cum from his lips, he could feel the streams starting to slowly dry, but he knew better.

Cody was getting anxious Randy had been gone more than five minutes. He had heard him go down stairs but nothing after that. "Randy?" Cody called out wondering if Randy had been waiting on him to follow. Cody finally heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Randy still wore his shirt which was now tented out by his renewed erection. Randy closed the door behind him.

"All fours and in front of the mirror," Cody moved and positioned himself has Randy turned off the light. Cody knelt there on all fours legs spread wide in utter darkness; he saw a flickering flame and watched Randy light a few candles give the room a small bit of light. Cody gazed at Randy's reflection in the mirror has the tattooed man pulled off his shirt, the flickering candles casting shadows on his body making him look like an illusion. Randy took his place behind Cody and set down a few objects. "You can talk, well more like scream," Cody let out an ear piercing scream has Randy rammed a dildo into his unprepared hole.

"God, that's bigger than you, ah-ah," Cody shut his eyes and felt the rubber dildo twist inside of him. Cody could feel the nubs that line the rubber phallus grind against his prostate has it stretched him the widest he had ever been.

"I bet you missed the burn of entry. You are way to use to just me in you. Even when I don't prep or use lube you just always self lubricated with the anticipation of it all," Randy hissed. "Tell me how much you love being stretched wide."

"Yes, god," was all Cody could get out getting use to the large dildo Randy was moving in and out of him. Randy leaned over Cody's back making it look in the mirror as if he was fucking the young man and not the toy.

"Baby, wouldn't you love it if I was in there with the toy, hmm my little slut," Randy pushed a finger against Cody's rim alongside the toy teasingly. "What do you say, I know you liking my toy. I feel your hips pushing back on it. Say yes and I'll give you lube, say no and well, I'm still going in with the toy," Randy let his finger breach Cody working to pull his body apart.

"Yes Randy, yes abuse me, abuse your slut," Cody whimpered has Randy pulled his finger and the toy out. Randy coated the toy with lube and placed it back in, adding two fingers. Randy left the toy in and just worked on getting his third finger in with, Cody saw a metallic flash in Randy's free hand. Cody felt the cold flat metal of the knife blade run along his back sending chills up his spine. Cody close his eyes has it gingerly caresses his crack and then cheek. The blade slowly danced over the skin of his right cheek before slicing in, warm red blood oozing out.

"Mine," Randy growl before running his tongue over the 3 blood letter of RKO now branded into Cody's buttocks. Cody could help but groan with both pain and pleasure, opening his eyes he met Randy's grey blue eyes in the reflection. Randy brought the knife over his chest, over his heart and cut CR into his own chest. "Yours," Randy removed his fingers. Pushing the toy down to make room for himself, Randy pressed inward.

Cody bit his lip and tried not to scream, but it still came, he was being filled with Randy's cock and the toy. Once Randy was fully in he held himself and the toy still for only a moment before being to move within. He held the dildo in only allowing it to move with the force of his thrust, moaning has his own shaft was rubbed along the nubs lining the toy. Cody fought back tears, not wanting to cry has he been thoroughly enjoying the assault, he bowed his head so Randy couldn't see his eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"Look at me," Randy laced his fingers in Cody's hair and pulled the young man's head up to lock eyes. "Let them fall," Randy slapped Cody's hip and bent down and bit at his neck. Cody let the tears stream down his face, Randy ran a finger collect a drop bring it to his lips he licked it off. "So abused, so beautiful," Randy thrusts were causing Cody's knees and hands to be rubbed raw on the carpet. Randy was getting close, and Cody was painfully confined in the cock ring. Cody started begging Randy to take it off him but all he could see in the mirror was Randy's eyes shining with pleasure and his head shaking no. Cody felt Randy's release fill him, covering his walls and seeping around the toy. Randy removed the top which made a tight suction noise has it was pulled out. Randy then removed himself and bent to slowly lick around Cody's hole, letting his tongue and fingers play with the wide opening.

"Please Randy, take the ring off," Randy flipped Cody onto his back thankful that he thought Randy was going to free him. A confused look crossed his face has Randy opened a bottle of lube pouring it over Cody's trapped cock.

"We're not done," Randy climbed on top of Cody and lowered him down hard on the ring covered cock. "Sweet fucking hell," Randy threw his head back braced on hand on Cody's neck pushing the collar down. Cody felt the air being squeezed from him has Randy violently rode up and down. Cody let his hand touch Randy's and the older man realized he needed to let go. Randy watched himself ride Cody in the mirror and tilted Cody's head back so he could see what he saw. Randy pumped himself back to full hardness, moaning has he impaled himself. Randy pulled up and off Cody and finally removed the cold metal ring.

"Thank," the young man gasped has Randy leaned down over his kissing his bruised lips. "Aren't you going back down?" Randy silenced him with another kiss.

"You all dry, I need to fix that," Randy sat hovering over Cody's face and brought himself to completion once more, coating him in fresh cum. Cody reached down and stroked himself has Randy started to lick his face clean. He felt Randy's hand bat his away. "Can you stand?"

"Barely," Cody watched as Randy sat against the foot of the bed licking his lips. Cody understood and got up he's needs red almost bleeding from rug burn.

Standing before the older man he pumped himself, Cody praying his legs wouldn't give out after all fucking he had just taken and somewhat given. Cody hollered his release and Randy closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide taking all Cody would give. Stream after thick stream covered his face a few stray ones hit his shoulders white dripping down shining brightly against his tattoos. Cody finished and collapsed on to Randy's lap, the older man cradling him to his chest. Cody watch has Randy licked his lips clean of the cum covering them, Cody craned his neck up with what energy he had remaining and licked a bit that was making it's what down Randy's neck.

"Get your frustrations out?" Cody nuzzled against Randy has he felt the collar fall away from his neck.

"Yes," Randy's fingers gently touching the small bruises on Cody's neck that hand be caused by the collar and his hand. Randy pulled them down to the floor and spooned the young man.

"You know the bed is right there," Cody felt Randy's leg slide over his hip and pull him tighter.

"In a while," Randy started fingering at Cody's still sore hole. "I want to show you my gratefulness," Cody moaned watching in the mirror has Randy kissed the bruises and started rocking cock in and out of his stretched open cum soaked hole.


End file.
